Technological Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device, a transfer medium conveyance device, an image forming system, and a program that determine, according to a result of reading an image on a transfer medium, whether the image is normal and that perform sorting of the transfer medium according to a result of the determination.
Description of the Related Art
In a field of an image forming device such as a copier, a printer, or a multi-function printer, abnormality of an image or an image quality adjustment is determined by utilization of image read data acquired by reading of an image on paper. For example, a device that compares a read image with image data for printing or a read image determined to be normal, that determines that the read image is normal in a case where the images are coincident, and that determines that the read image is abnormal in a case where the images are not coincident has been proposed (see, for example, JP 2007-43489 A, JP 2001-18476 A, and JP 2012-39424 A). In a case where it is determined that the image is abnormal, paper is determined to be a waste. Processing of ejecting waste paper to an ejection destination different from an ordinary paper ejection destination, or the like is performed.
Incidentally, necessary time for analysis varies depending on an examination item, an examination object (size or image), and examination accuracy of a waste paper examination. Thus, there is a problem that sorting of waste paper to an ejection destination becomes unsuccessful when printing is performed at a certain paper interval and that the waste paper and normal paper are loaded in the same tray although examination is performed. Furthermore, there is a problem that optimal print productivity cannot be secured when a uniform paper interval is set to avoid this according to an examination item.
In JP 2007-43489 A, in order to efficiently detect a defect of an image formed on a recording medium, an image setting mode and a post-processing mode are determined from information received along with image data, an examination region where examination is necessary is determined according to the determined mode, and only the examination region is examined so that examination time is reduced. An examined range is limited to deal with a problem of long examination time. However, omission of examination, or the like may be generated since an examination region is limited.
In JP 2001-18476 A, for accurate printing and checking, a reading device in a state of printing continuous paper is stopped until a reading operation is over. However, it is not possible to correspond to control of switching a paper ejection destination in a case where paper is determined to be waste paper.
In JP 2012-39424 A, control of changing a conveyance speed according to an examination item is performed. However, control contents become complicated, and it is not possible to deal with a case where analysis time varies due to complexity of image data to be examined, or the like.